Usuario:Tony Weasel/Proyecto musical
The Shamans es una banda de Rock, Rock ácido, Rock psicodélico, Country Rock, Pop Rock y New Wave fundada por Tony Weasel el 18 de enero de 1978, reaparecida el 2 de enero de 2016. La banda tiene 5 miembros: Tony Weasel (vocalista y guitarrista líder), Vladaxz (tecladista), Jobbobranchis (baterista), GalileoDaVinci (guitarrista rítmico) y ElCapoLatino09 (bajista). Es el máximo exponente de la psicodelia en Grand Theft Encyclopedia. Miembros Mánager: Tarnell * Tony Weasel (Voz - Guitarra líder) * Vladaxz (Teclados) * Jobbobranchis (Batería electrónica) * GalileoDaVinci (Guitarra rítmica) * ElCapoLatino09 (Bajo eléctrico) Discografía Aquí se muestran todos los álbumes, con sus canciones y sencillos. Los sencillos de un álbum se encuentran marcados con un asterisco (*). Route 68 Lanzado el 2 de enero de 2017. Su género es el Pop-Rock. Canciones: * Maggie M'Gill * Runnaways, Carraways * * Sunrise Drive * Moonlight Drive * Soul Kitchen * Eminence Front * Come on * Always * * Live and let die * Roadhouse Psychedelics * * You want go to Spain? * Taking up * Fly high * Another One Bites The Dust Cold Rock Lanzado el 2 de enero de 2017. Su género es el Rock. Canciones: * Rock and Roll (Con Madd Dogg) * You know some? * Deep cover (Con Dr. Dre) * Large * Colors of Streets (Con Madd Dogg) * It's my name * * This is my name and you know it * * Back to black * I can't stop * Rock and Roll me now * * Roll * Power & Money * * Return Feelin' Good Lanzado el 3 de enero de 2017. Su género es el Rock psicodélico y Rock. Contiene canciones de los álbumes anteriores, remasterizadas. Canciones: * Runnaways, Carraways * Sunrise Drive * Moonlight Drive * Soul Kitchen * * Eminence Front * Come on * * Always * Live and let die * Roadhouse Psychedelics * You want go to Spain? * Fly high * * This is my name and you know it * Back to black * I can't stop * * Rock and Roll me now * Roll New Boy Lanzado el 5 de enero de 2017. Su género es el New Wave. Canciones: * Before you accuse me * * She's a sensation * You belong to me * Back Door Man * On the night * * You, and your mind * Alabama Song * * Peace dude * Five to One Rage Against Lanzado el 5 de enero de 2017. Su género es el Punk Rock y Rock alternativo. Canciones: * Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Con Green Day) * Call me (Con Blondie) * American Idiot (Con Green Day) * Rush rush (Con Blondie) * Bang Bang (Con Green Day) * Holiday (Con Green Day) * Welcome to Paradise (Con Green Day) * Heart of Glass (Con Blondie) * Rapture (Con Blondie) * Atomic (Con Blondie) * I can't get no * Maria (Con Blondie) * Dreaming (Con Blondie) * Yeah, baby (Con Blondie) * Rock and Roll me now (Con Blondie) * Wake up (Con Blondie) * Shotout (Con Blondie) Redirections Lanzado el 8 de enero de 2017. Su género es el Rock ácido. Canciones: * Feel (Con Blondie) * Back Door Man (Con Blondie) * Five to One (Con Blondie) * Waiting (Con Blondie) * It's (Con Blondie) * Soft music (Con Blondie) * Don't let me down (Con Blondie) * When dawn (Con Blondie) * I'm looking for (Con Blondie) * Brown world (Con Blondie) Live from "Grand Theft Enpsicodelia" Festival 2017 Lanzado el 8 de enero de 2017. Su género es el Rock ácido, y es el primer álbum en vivo. Canciones: * Alabama Song * Back Door Man * * Five to One * Crystal Ship * Eminence front * Soft music * * I'm looking for * Holiday No one here gets out alive now Lanzado el 8 de enero de 2017. Su género es el Rock ácido. Canciones: * No one here gets out alive now * Cotton Fields * January days * I walk alone * Sultans of Swing * You make me real * Hippie Shopper * I like Chamaleon Pre-lanzado el 8 de enero, lanzado oficialmente el 10 de enero. Tributo a ''David Bowie''. Género: Rock. Canciones: * Space Oddity * Ashes to Ashes * Life on Mars? * Let's Dance * Starman * Changes * Fame * The Man Who Sold the World * Rebel Rebel * Under Pressure * Modern Love * Heroes * China Girl Categoría:Usuario:Tony Weasel